The Night Of The Misdirection
by Theresa471
Summary: Dr. Loveless is at it again, with going after West and Artemus Gordon, this time getting Susan involved when a reporter tells her that Gordon is dead.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Of The Misdirection

"Do not upset yourself Susan, your not able to do anything about it, Artemus Gordon is dead, he was shot a few days ago from his enemy, I believe it was a character in the name of Dr. Miguelito Loveless."

"I don't believe you, Andrew, why are you telling me this in the first place?" She raged ay the idiot reporter trying to get a rise out of her.

She had gone back to visit Doc for a few days, when she ran into the reporter looking for a story. She demanded. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Andrew replied to her on the front porch of her house she keeps for trips like these, since Artemus is supposed to be away on assignment with James West.

"What do you mean you won't tell me a thing?" She was angry. "You won't get anything else out of me, look for your information else where Andrew, now I suggest you get out of my face."

What she had to do was to walk over to the telegraph office to send a message to the Wandered to find out just what the hell is going on.

"Very well, I will leave." Andrew replied.

"There's a first time for everything, even for you as a reporter." She says loudly.

/

Jim West was separated from his partner trying to look for a new lead for Dr. Loveless, when he felt a blow to his head.

Artie realized that he had been wrong, when he said Loveless would eventually show up. But this time it was a dark and dingy part of an basement, a room behind the stairs of the saloon, for which Dr. Loveless was hold up in to catch them both off guard.

He and West seated on the floor, back against the stone wall, their hands restrained behind them, as with their ankles tied together. Artemus was awake, but West was still unconscious, his head thrown back, revealing his face that looked drawn and paper white, while the crimson of blood had dried down one side of his head and neck.

They were hearing laughter in the back ground, it was surely Dr. Loveless and his ban of merry men.

Artie didn't have to be told to sit down next to his partner, since he was unable to move having to be tied up, and caught by surprised.

"Jim, are you okak?" He couldn't keep asking, even though he knew West couldn't hear him. "You're going to be all right." He added, more to reassure himself than anything else.

Loveless tied Artie's ankles even tighter and then left then alone, with a promise he would bring them something to eat and drink later.

Artie had no idea when that would be an didn't care, other then worrying about Jim, since he wasn't in no condition to eat anything, plus he was thinking mostly about Susan and her visit to see Doc and rest of her friends.

Taking into consideration in his constraints, Artie did his best he could to try and take a closer look at Jim. He noticed that the bleeding from his forehead had stopped, but Artie was more worried that was the lesser of his injuries, including from the past months.

In desperation, Artie began to struggle with the bindings on his wrists to see if it was possible to wriggle free of them.

He had been at it for about 15 minutes, without success, when he heard a groan an realized that Jim was regaining consciousness.

Chapter Two up next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Night Of The Misdirection

Artemus Gordon sat in the front of James West. They were imprisoned by Loveless. Jim needed to be seen by the doctor, his injury surely a concussion again to make manners worst once again.

He could see Jim was having a hard time trying to focus, his unwillingness to understand. But Gordon knew West well enough to realize to spare him again with his injury.

But they needed to find a way out. What they need was some one that works with Loveless to get them out.

Though Gordon still found much of his experience a blur, he had found it entirely easy to picture West's suffering.

/

But for Susan, she was able to find her way back to the Wanderer with using the wagon that doc let her borrow.

When she walked inside the Wanderer, she spoke with Wimona telling her what was going on with the reporter.

"I don't know Winoma, this maniac really had me on my last nerve telling me a bunch of lies, when in fact, I went to see the sheriff, he had told me this Andrea was a fraud, when in fact he actually works for this Dr. Loveless, Artemus told me about weeks ago."

"Shit." Was all Winoma could say for the moment, we need to find this madman before Jim and Artemus are actually killed." She sighed before telling Susan to wait here for a few moments.

"What are you doing?" She slipped out of the compartment to speak with the rest of the staff, asking any one of them to help to come towards the back to discuss tactics.

Susan looked out the back door looking at the night sky, since it was evening.

She realized she had been more then a little relieved hopefully they will be able to find them.

/

To their luck for Gordon and West, one of Loveless men a man name Tully a man in his early fifties came in with their food and water as promised.

It would be there chance if done correctly, Gordon would asked Tully to let loose of their shackles, since it would make it really hard to do so.

Tully came over to him with a key to open up the shackles, when he told Jim with his eye contact. West was ready to move.

Gordon grabbed Tully by his neck with his arms squeezing the life out of him. He moved mechanically and quietly, while Tully dropped to the floor out cold.

"Lets get out of here now." Gordon replied taking the small pistol off Tully checking it for any ammo. He was set. West and Gordon moved without making a sound, getting out with no one in sight.

West was able to be helped by his partner, with Gordon being directly in front of him.

West was feeling some what dizzy, but he had to keep moving, as he swayed slightly. Gordon waited.

Checking for anyone around, they were able to get away and into the side alley way from any side walk traffic.

They would be able to move around in finding some type of basement around the town. Gordon shifted his body to help James West, when they were able to find a unique spot to hide out, well out of reach for now.

Some time later inside the basement of a church of all things.

West could see Gordon was trying to diverse a plan. But the expression on his partner's face made it clear that he was having a difficult time. Even though he was generally able to keep his wit's about him. West's recent work had been a strain. Gordon knew that West was mentally fatigued and still physically below par.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Night Of The Misdirection

Night having fallen Winoma and Susan in their carriage and horses, were tryig to make up time to see where Artemus and West might be. It was only occasionally that the moon light pierced through the gaps between the leaves, when the moon was, that is, tonight there wasn't even that.

Winoma was feeling tired, as with Susan, but they had a job to do to find their men.

/

West was a man in his prime, his five, seven inch frame was muscular and taut, broad shoulders tapered down to his slim waist, slender hips and bulging thighs and calves, but it was his face mauled his incredibly handsome, with a long, slightly up turned nose, lips thin on top, slightly softer below, with a square jaw.

However with his face covered still with the crimson on the side of his face, from being hit over the head by Dr. Loveless men.

In the church basement. He was sitting cross legged, before a small fire inside using paper that was found inside of the basement, a thin piece of wood for poker the embers.

As he stared thoughtfully at the undulating flames, he rolled the branch between his thumb and fore finger.

While Artie was looking for anything to eat or drink. He was able to find a few cans of beans, water and two chocolate bars, otherwise his other choice would be going out into the streets looking for food.

But then again it would be very dangerous, not knowing where Dr. Loveless just might be.

When Artie came back over to Jim, he told him of his find, as it was better then nothing at all.

Artie was watching his partner, his face was looking rather ashen, among other signs. But at least they were here.

He knew his friend wasn't falling apart just yet.

"So tell me Artie, you never did answer my question about why Susan went t see Doc and her friends?" He asked softly."

"She told me, she might have a surprise in store for me when she gets back, she didn't say what Jim, so I will have to just wait and see, if ever we get out of this situation."

West watched the flames to go down, while he places more papers and wood to bring on the warmth of the basement taking the chill out.

West wished he had a while bottle of Kentucky bourbon to help with the pain.

"Back to your question Jim, I have a feeling, I am going to be really happy with the surprise, even though Susan and me as surprised to be getting married in two months." He states with a smile.

"Did you even considered Artie, you might have the stork visiting the Wandered?" Jim looked over at his friend with great love, it would be great to become an uncle, even though he is going to be a father himself in five months.

"Now wouldn't that be something Jim, me a father of all things."

"If it does happened, you will make a wonderful father Artie, we just need to get out of here away from Dr. Loveless."

Artie shook his head with the news. Now he paced back and forth inside the basement watching the flames trying to get warm. While Artie smiled at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Night Of The Misdirection

Sometime later Susan and Winoma walked around in the town, they had suggested Jim and Artemus would be in.

"Look for a church Susan, when ever I heard Jim tell me when ever they were in trouble, they would always seek help inside of a church from over the years." As Susan watched at her facial expression.

"All right Winoma, I will be watching my step in regard to looking for a church."

"Do you know anything about Morse code?" She asked her with concern, even though she knew that Susan didn't know anything military related.

"It's an military Wimona to contact military officers, it's mostly used on merchant vessels, or on the ground, when ever soldiers are in trouble or to send a message."

"Very good Susan, if and when we find the church, I just hope they were are in some basement to hear it." She tells her.

The next 20 minutes they were walking around with the full moon shining on down to see, while carrying their weapons in their hands.

They were both protesting having to be tired from the trip.

They walked a few more feet , when they spotted the church down at the corner. The doors were closed with no lights on inside.

However there seem to be a basement. Both ladies walked towards the back.

/

Inside...

Artemus was still awake watching the flames still burning, while Jim was sound asleep finally. He was wondering on when they would be leaving this place, when all of a sudden he was hearing tapping on the basement door. He was listening contently, when he figured it out, it was Morse code.

He was able to understand what was being said with the Morse code.

"Omg!, Jim, wake up help is here, Winoma an Susan found us." Artie chuckled at his partner's wry expression and tone.

"Don't count on it Artie!"

"Jesus Jim, I am serious, they are here." He goes to move over to the basement door.

Artemus smiles at seeing Susan and Winoma. "Jim has a very bad head concussion once again, I am afraid, you didn't happen to see Dr. Loveless along your travels?" He replied quietly closing the door once again.

"We are here to get the both of you out of here, we have the horse and carriage on the outskirts of town, we need to move quickly before we are spotted." While Winoma nose wrinkled briefly before going over to check out her husband again. "I suggest we get moving soon."

"You are probably right." Artie concurred. "But we have more important matters to deal with now.

The two ladies were ready to leave, along with Jim West up from the floor slowly. He was awake, but he was feeling some what better after sleeping.

"I understand." Jim said mildly, while Winoma was helping him the best she could, while Artemus had his other side. Artemus caught his shoulder for support.

Jim shook his head, as he was feeling dizzy for the moment, until he was ready. He nodded before moving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Night Of The Misdirection

"Mary Ann, these two meddlers have destroyed my plans for the last time. He pounded his fist on the table from the saloon. "They even killed Tully as well escaping, while bringing food and water to them."

"That's too bad Miguelito."

"I will have to devise my plan further and end this travesty once and for all." Loveless jumped down and paced around the saloon.

"Miguelito, you're come up with something, you always do."

"Yeah, but now I have to worry about Winoma and this other woman named Susan to get in my way, as they always find a way out of my nasty traps, and they always make fun of me while doing it...not this time, I want them finished for good." He grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

/

Susan, Winoma and Artemus were able to make it to the horse and carriage.

Artie was able to get West to lay down leaving Winoma to care for him, while he and Susan were in the front. Artie sure Susan was holding onto her rifle, while he was driving since it was beginning to become light out with the sun rising.

Jim stared transfixed, while Winoma was placing a bandage around his head now, from the supplies they had brought with them.

"Do you think Jim is going to be all right after the past months of being rough up?" Artie looked over at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes, he's strong like a bull Susan, he will come back up again with his health back to normal, he just needs to rest." Artie beamed.

"Good, we need to get moving quicker, I just don't like surprises."

"Neither do I, Susan." Artie arched an eyebrow at her.

Artemus was holding on tightly with the reigns making sure it was securely tight, as they moved off.

/

"I have it, Maryann, I have it!" Dr. Miguelito Loveless shouted. "I have finally come up with a way to rid myself of Mr. Gordon and Mr. West forever." He wrung his hands excitedly.

"I am glad, Miguelito, what do you planned besides using Andrew again?" Maryann asked as she continued to softly play with her harp in the corner.

"First I need to get them separate the dynamic duo, as with their woman, then I can work on how to get the other one here, after I had a little bit of fun.

Loveless wrote several notes on small pieces of paper and carefully folded them. He walked over to a row of bird cages. He opened the nearest cage and slipped the first note into a canister on the bird's leg. He set the bird loose and went on to the next one. Six notes in all went out on the carrier pigeons.

"There, that should be enough." Loveless said as he rejoined Maryann at her harp an began singing. "One of my henchmen should be bringing us a guest soon." He grinned at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Night Of The Misdirection

For a moment, when he was first aware of anything, with the silence and darkness in his head, West wondered if he had woken at all. The silence was deafening, but it wasn't, his wife was calling to him to wake.

When he opened his eyes nothing had changed with his condition, other then he was inside the back of the carriage, and the ambient temperature was sufficiently warm, that he wasn't shivering despite the fact he was bare from the waist up. Winoma had taken off his top to check out for any further injuries.

"How are you feeling?" The words came from the darkness, unexpected West with an increase in his visual acuity for the adrenaline spike, that he certainly experienced at that moment, but there was no change. "That was some blow your head has taken from Dr. Loveless."

"Where am I?" Even as West spoke the word, memory came back with a rush, though his head ached the same way as before. "Scratch that Winoma." He continued, flexing his legs slightly to see if he could still move them.

"Jim, you need to stop moving around, you have a head concussion for god sake." West looked up at his wife looking on with concern.

"Where are we heading?" He said, focusing on her face.

"Back to the Wanderer Jim for where you will be properly be cared for with your head injury, instead of the hospital for where Dr. Loveless can get back at you like the last time."

His head hurt, a strange throbbing, he reached up his hand to his temple and found the bandage, earlier it was the blood, it would seem Winoma had cleaned it away.

He tries to get to his feet inside the carriage, stomach still churning a little, as he stood up, swaying for a moment. The sun was high up in the sky, barely visible along the low range of hills lying west ward, and it cast long shadows from the few sparse trees that decorated the landscape. It was barren land, and parched-looking, as with his mouth feeling the same way.

"Come on." She said to her husband. "You need to lay down, with Artemus and Susan taking us to the Wanderer."

"If we make it that far, do you really think Dr. Loveless is going to let us get away from him again?" He said giving his hand to his wife to sit down finally.

"In a way your right Jim, he's going to go all out to try and find all of us." As he gives a satisfying gasp of expelled breath to feel some what better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Night Of The Misdirection

Artemus and Susan made it to the Wanderer without a problem, he told Jim, he was going to drop off Susan and himself in town, leaving them alone on the Wanderer, so that Winoma can check him over, plus he would have the doctor come over to them from the town to check out his partner, he would be fine.

With saying good night to them, he would be back soon to check up on them, along with sending a message to Colonel Richmond.

As Winoma and West entered the darkened car an lit a lamp. She picked it up and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place.

West pushed the door open and cautiously looked around. Seeing nothing amiss, he started to back out when a rather large hand snatched the lantern from his up raised hand's, as he and Winoma turned to looked, the both of them were struck from behind by the butt of a gun. As the both of them collapsed, while Andrew and his two friends were ready to get them off the train and back to Loveless.

Sometime later...

"Oh, Andrew, excellent work. most excellent work. You brought the both of them back far sooner then I had hoped, which of the two did you bring me?" Loveless asked Andrew lifting the heads of West and Winoma on the floor.

He used his cane to push the both onto their backs to get a good look at their faces. He jumped ecstatically, when he saw the two still faces of West and his wife. He poked them with the tip of his cane as he giggled.

"Put them in the cage Andrew, tie them up first through and I do remember that Mr. West for his inventive little toys, so search them well." Andrew nodded as he scooped up West, as with the woman and left the room.

/

Artemus glanced at the clock in the corner of the doctor's office, for the doctor to get his things together. Susan could sense, Artemus wasn't feeling just right about this entire affair with leaving them alone on the Wanderer.

"All right Mr. Gordon, I am ready, we need to get moving, leaving any one alone with a head concussion is not a proper thing to do, even if his wife is with him."

"Point taken." Susan stayed behind back in town, with the both of them getting on their horses riding off quickly, making sure they were not being followed and headed in the direction of the train. When he reached the siding, he continued on past the train taking in the darkened cars.

He didn't see West's horse any where. He slowed his pace and turned his horse and headed back to the town. When a man stepped out from between two of the cars.

"You looking for those two that were here a while ago?"

"Yes, did you happen to see where they went" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, some strange dude name Andrew took West and the lady to someone name Loveless." The man said.

"Yes, they are my friends, how long ago did they leave?"

"I can't rightly say." The man turned to leave.

"Damn." Loveless has them, as Artemus was saying to himself, plus the man handed him a pigeon having some sort of note that was folded, after reading it, he stuffed it in his pocket.

/

West groaned as he opened his eyes. He tried to reach up to the sore spot in the back of his head, when he discovered his hands had been tied around a pipe, that ran the length of the cage. He surveyed his surroundings with Winoma no where in sight. He appeared to be in a large cage suspended over a rock floor. He tested his bonds and found them to be tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Night Of The Misdirection

Jim West squatted on the floor of the cage, when he grabbed the pipe and pulled himself up. He checked and was thankful that his captors, while they had removed his explosives and other assorted gadgets had not removed his cuff links. Thank god Winoma was able to place back his shirt before coming here.

He pried loose fell away. He quickly dropped to the floor of the cage, rubbing his wrists. He went over to the door and examined the lock. He removed his remaining cuff link and jammed it onto the lock and smashed it with the heel of his hand. It too began to smoke then flames out of the lock. The locked popped open.

He stood motionless for a few seconds to see if his progress had been noticed. When he heard nothing, he then went looking for his wife, as he found her on the other side asleep tied to a small bed.

In a corner, he finds a small keg, gun powder poured out. How careless of them to leave this stuff lying around. Jim said as he removed his shirt tail tearing off several strips. He made several small ones, which he shoved deep into his boots, while getting his wife to wake her before hearing approaching foot steps.

She wake quickly looking up. "Jim!"

"Sssh!, I hear foot steps, stay sleep while I try to catch them off guard."

He hid behind the crates of dynamite and made his way to stand behind the door. He hid behind the door as he heard a key turn on the lock. The door opened and West hoisted the keg of gun powder over his head. When the figure entered the room far enough West threw the keg at the back of the man.

He merely flinched and turned to face Artemus surprising him.

"Jim we need to get out of here now, I was able to knock out Andrea and Loveless henchmen, but no where to be seen is Loveless." Artemus smiles wile looking over at Winoma getting off the bed.

But before leaving... "That was most unwise, Mr. Gordon and Mr. West, brave to say the least but still most unwise." Dr. Loveless said.

"Well, you gotten to give me credit for trying, Miguelito." Artemus spat his name.

"Oh I much prefer Dr. Loveless especially from the likes of you." He turned to face the both men and the woman.

However there was a bit of a surprise when shows up with her rifle with a posse behind her...

"Opps!" She says to Loveless having followed them against orders from Artemus Gordon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Night Of The Misdirection

"Thunder and Tarnation. Jesus Susan what do you think your doing?" Artemus says with the aid of the others.

"Saving everyone's ass." Susan leaned in, while the posse was looking for Dr. Loveless, when in fact he disappeared, where his henchmen were left holding the bag so to speak.

With a speech of protest. "I take it we're having a bit of a problem?" A slightly amused voice observed with the sheriff of the posse looking around.

Artemus Gordon and Jim West wasn't please with the total outcome with Loveless getting away once again. The sheriff says. "Calm down before you give yourself a fit of apoplexy."

" How the hell should I know Loveless would get away for good from our grips?" Artemus says before Susan comes over to the group with her rifle.

"Just be thankful for small favors everyone's, and what do I get for it?" Susan started to chuckle despite the situation.

"Look around Sheriff, Loveless still might be around hiding." Replied West while Winoma was holding him up from falling down. With a shrug Winoma asked everyone to get out of here, Jim was in need of seeing a doctor with his injuries.

With everyone leaving and onto the two carriages, it was a foul night , exactly the sort of night Artemus Gordon, especially when required to expose herself to it. It was starting to rain, wet, cold and miserable, it seemed he always managed to wind up pulling watch with driving nature's more dangerous moods.

"Susan, we need to get moving under covered, I see that Winoma is doing the same sitting under a bunch of trees, as the posse stayed behind to look for Dr. Loveless."

It was shaping up to be one hell of a violent storm. "And who's standing in the middle of, catching a death thought Artemus. As he and Susan get under the cover tarp of the carriage to hide from the elements. It was the same with West and Winoma.

"I'll never be dry again." He murmured tucking frozen fingers beneath his arm pits. "Never, Never."

"Oh really Artemus, when you have me to keep you warm." She looked at him, as Artie looked at her lovingly.

Artie silently kissed her, assured her, before telling her to get some sleep in the wagon.

"Oh really, who said anything about sleeping Artemus?" He tried to smile at the thought, but he was more cold, hungry and pissed at Loveless having gotten away.

"Well Artemus, let's see how you feel with me doing this to you." Artie's right hand tried to stopped her what she was doing to him, but at the moment he didn't care one bit, as her mouth went down on him to have him moan in pleasure.

/

Later... James West blinked at the sunlight that poured through the wagon's sole window. It was finally moving after last night's storm, he had fallen asleep with Winoma in his arms. There was something wrong that realization but at the moment, he was hard pressed to decide just what.

Sitting up, he stretched the sleep from his limbs then began to knead the kinks from his back with stiff fingers holding his wife.

Jim frowned then and glanced around the wagon's interior. Where was Artie, anyway, an then he remembered?...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Night Of The Misdirection

Having to remembered, Artemus Gordon watched over to his partner to see how he was doing, he was looking much better, as he smiled, along with Winoma. Artemus just gave him a quizzical, as he reached out to touch his partner's shoulder.

"Come on buddy, we need to get back to town and have the doctor take a look at you." Artie looked at his partner incredulously.

"Your right along with informing the Colonel about Dr. Loveless getting away."

West started to sway a little while Winoma had to try to hold him up, while Artemus was on the other side of his shoulder, and get him back into the carriage.

"Along with the fact James, your going to be out of action, while I go look for Loveless."

"Artemus, you can't be serious!" Jim West moved to grab him when he realized what his partner was about to do.

"It's okak, pal, I will have Susan with me, and hopefully later as with Colonel Richmond and his men to show up, I hope!"

"Artemus Gordon, you're as crazy as Loveless, if not more so, you're gonna get yourself killed for sure."

"As long as Susan and I get out in time in one piece, more or less, I can live with it."

"Thanks a great deal Artemus." Susan replied before checking the barrel of her rifle. While Winoma had gotten James West into the carriage they headed into town to see the doctor, with Artemus and Susan went into the opposite direction.

Some time Later...

The sun was climbing high into the sky, Artemus and Susan stopped for a rest break. With Susan driving the carriage, to his dismay Artemus slept three hours. Artie come up to take Susan's hand before taking over, while she handed him the water canteen, along with stopping a few moments. There was a small stream to fill up the two other canteens, as he came back.

"Here we go Susan more water to keep us going for a while, and besides Jim is going to be taken care of by the doctor and Winoma, while we look for Loveless, and that could be anywhere." Artie complained.

"It was your idea Artemus in the first place." Susan smiled. Then all of a sudden. "Hey Susan." Artie said covering Susan mouth with his hand as they were yawning. "We're being followed."

"Yeah, Artie, I noticed that awhile, I don't want to worry you, so I never mentioned it."

"No, Susan, we're being followed now, our shadow is coming out in the open."

Artemus turned to look. Sure enough, the horse an rider had moved closer to them."Loveless and Andrew, but how is this possible?"

Susan shouted. "He's running his horse at us." Susan and Artemus moved off. "I 'm going as fast as I can, Susan. Artemus pointed.

"Drop the keg of dynamite, Susan." Artie urged.

"No Artie!, What's the matter with you?, Do you have a death wish?" Susan growled.

"Not really, Susan, but if you leave now, it might confused them as to who they should go after." Artie said.

"Did it ever occur to you, Artie to run into the direction of town, and why do I get the feeling you're trying to protect me again?"

"Maybe I am. but trust me Susan, I will be easier if you just listened to me for a change and left!" Artie shouted as his eyes scanned the area...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th The Night Of The Misdirection

Susan ran the carriage in the opposite direction, while Artemus with the keg to be thrown and the riders, hopefully this time around Andrew and Loveless will be stopped.

After Artemus was settled and ready, and many protests from Susan, Artemus bent down to pick up the ends of the branches. He stayed bent over for a long moment. Susan watched unhappily. Finally after he was thinking when the Keg would go off, he had her groaning, Artemus straightened and began heading back towards the town.

Artemus ran as fast as he can, and before he knew it, the dynamite went off throwing Andrew and Loveless to the ground. Neither wanted to look,as Susan turned around the carriage to pick up Gordon out of breath.

Artemus nodded on not wanting to use any of the precious little strength he had for talking. His thoughts were as dark and moody as his expression. "Damn it, I keep wondering on whether Andrew was Loveless accomplice or someone else for that matter, lets get moving Susan, I don't know on whether they are dead or not, knowing Loveless having nine lives.

Susan was wondering what to do with Artemus and his insane desire to protect her at the cost of his own life. Yeah, I know I would do the same, but it's different. Artie is different. I know if anything happened to me, he would be able to find a way to go on.

All of a sudden Susan had to stop, since Artemus had taken over the reigns. "Hey pal, can you stop for a minute, I think I am going to be sick." Susan shouted.

Artie stopped and carefully pulled over while Susan threw up over the side."Susan, that's not good, we need to see a doctor as well for you."

"It's not necessary Artemus, I am not hurt, it's because I am going to have your baby."

Artemus looked on with an expression to have him smiling before moving off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th The Night Of The Misdirection

Winoma was waiting on the doctor to let her know about her husband's condition. It's been about forty minutes, since he's gone inside to be examined.

His head hurt like hell and burned a little from the herbs the doctor had given to him, but he gritted his teeth against the pain. His vision was no longer blurry. But the double vision still plagued him, causing him to stumble more than once.

Dr. Stoner leaned over to check him for a final time, using his special lighting instrument to check his pupils in case of any other further issues.

When he got up a little off the table, he slipped and fell a little into the older doctor.

"Next time you might want to warn me Mr. West the next time you wish to get up."

"Sorry doctor, by the way what was that herb you gave me, it's helping me after feeling the burning at first?"

"It's supposed to Mr. West, you will be fine, just don't go doing any running laps or else you will wind up back here or a hospital.?" The doctor says with some what of an altitude for his age.

"I understand Dr., and besides I have my wife to look out for me, when we get back to the train." He was determined this time to take it easy for awhile, before venturing out again on a case.

"Mr. West just take care for the most part, let me help you off the table, while I send out my nurse to call your wife."

James West closed his eyes for a moment to steady himself. "Good, I don't feel dizzy right now, thanks." He smiles.

/

Some time later after getting away from the area, with Andrew and Loveless having been left behind.

"We make a great pair, don't we, neither of us are in any shape to be playing the protector, but both of us are insisting on it?" Artie chuckled.

"Yeah, I know Artie, we are."She replied. "Along with the baby, I just hope you will be able to come to terms of being a father?"

"Come to terms, are your serious, I am looking forward to becoming a father, despite the fact my job, as a secret service agent, I will just need to be more careful in the future."

"Sounds about as fair as I am going to hear from your mouth Artemus, I am not pushing anything else on your shoulders, we have enough to worry about for when it comes to Dr. Loveless."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12th The Night Of The Misdirection

Loveless tried to move, he was injured by the blast, be he was in better shape then Andrew having been killed instantly.

The sun was climbing high into the sky, when Loveless was able to find a hiding spot from whom ever just might be coming back to look for him, hopefully his nine lives would be to his advantage once again, to live another day to go after his arch enemies with Artemus Gordon and Jim West.

/

They were almost home to the Wanderer. Artemus asked Susan to stop for a rest break. Artie, to his dismay, had slept most of the way. Leaving Susan to drive the carriage. Taking out the canteens, he offer one to Susan for which she took gladly.

He was certain he had been expecting to see Loveless face looking back at him while drinking the water. Artemus spun around and looked , but their was nothing there!, must be my nerves, playing tricks on me, Artemus thought.

He finished up with the water placing it on the side of him in the carriage.

"Artie, are you all right?" She asked out of concern for him.

"I am fine Susan, old age must be catching up to me, I am exhausted mostly." Artie complained, while Susan had a wry smile on her face knowing full well he was lying to him.

"Come on we need to be going to the Wanderer, it's not far from here." He said before taking the reigns from her hands.

/

When they arrived at the Wanderer. West and Winoma were sitting in the main compartment, waiting for the two of them to walk in finally.

"Did you find any trace of Loveless?" Jim asked sitting next to Winoma.

"I threw the keg of dynamite at the two riders having to be Andrew and Loveless, we didn't wait to see if the two were dead or not, but you know Loveless, he always manages to have more then nine lives."

"It's too bad Artie."

"Don't let it get to you, Jim." Artie said. "Eventually we'll get him someday."

"I hope so, Artie." West replied glumly.

"All right Artemus, lets get you to bed before you fall down on the floor from sheer exhaustion." Susan announced before pulling him slowly into the sleeping quarters with a smile on her face.

"Night Artie and Susan." In unison by West and Winoma. They didn't hear a reply from them.

FINAL CHAPTER UP NEXT


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Night Of The Misdirection

Susan crept into the bed room and sled into bed with Artemus, who was sound asleep. It had been a close call getting Artemus and James West here in time to the Wanderer.

Jim had refused further treatment promising to stay out of trouble for awhile, but mostly Susan knew Artemus would be all right with rest.

Otherwise for Jim, the doctor after talking with Winoma had slip some sedation for Winoma to give to James, so he could catch up on some much needed sleep, more the better.

Artemus was the first to stir seeing Susan laying next to him.

He groaned and tried to sit up when someone was holding him back.

"Susan." Artemus croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse the past few days.

"Artemus, how are you feeling?, you thirsty, I can get you some water." Susan said as she gets up to pour Artemus water into a glass before going over to him.

"A lot better now, thanks, Artie leaned back into the pillows, but before he did, he placed a soft gentle kiss onto her cheek.

"You needed the sleep more than anything else Artemus."

"And what about Jim?" Artie asked.

"He's fine, making sure he's following Dr. orders, along with the careful watch of Winoma."

Artie chuckled. "And what about you and the baby, how are you?"

As she shook her head and laughed.

"I am fine Artemus, and besides, don't you worry about anything right now, I am going to make you a breakfast fit for a king."

"I hope so, because when we are done with breakfast, I have something else to show you." He blushed while saying the words.

"Oh really, Artemus!...

The end


End file.
